


A bedtime story

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [21]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Song: 39 (Queen), Through Chrissie's eyes, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Louisa asks her father to tell her a story so she can sleep, the problem is that the story Brian tells doesn1t please his little daughter that much. (it happens in the universe of "Through Chrissie's eyes").





	A bedtime story

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the alternative universe of Through Chrissie's eyes

Jimmy already felt the sleep coming when he decided to go to sleep. He told his parents that he was going to his room and his mother accompanied him. They gave a brief prayer thanking for the day and asking for a good night's sleep, and then Jimmy settled into his bed.

"Good night, my love," Chrissie wished before going out and turning out the light.

Back in the living room, Louisa gave the first signs that her sleep was coming. She yawned so big that she caught the attention of her parents.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to sleep? It's almost your bedtime," Brian commented, looking at his daughter.

"I will sleep, only if you tell me a story," the little girl proposed.

"You want a story?" Brian brightened up at the idea" what kind of story?"

"Oh, I don't know, one that is cool and that I'll like it a lot," Louisa tried to define.

"Oh, I'll think of something." Brian caught her in his lap, striding up the stairs.

As much as Brian avoided singing his own songs to make his children fall asleep when they were kids, it was clear how they liked his songs, and that was precisely what gave him an idea of what story he could tell.

Brian laid his little girl on her bed, tidying up the blankets.

"What about my story?" Louisa asked again, already impatient.

"Calm down, calm down." Her father chuckled at her expectation. "I'm about to start. Once upon a time there was a group of scientists, they were very brave and, like every scientist, they wanted to discover new things, which is why they went on a great mission, to discover a new place, a new planet to live in. So they went, and even found this wonderful planet, and so, they returned home. Only one thing happened ..."

"What?" Louisa asked in fascination.

"Time passes in a different way in space, and however much it had taken a year for the scientists, it had been 100 years on Earth ..." Brian resumed and his daughter understood for herself what that meant.

"They ... they did o' find anyone else they knew on Earth ..." Louisa said her resolution in amazement, "this is very sad, Dad, very, very much ..."

And without Brian being able to stop it, Louisa began to cry very deeply, which moved her father and frightened him. For "'39" to be one of her favorite songs, he thought Louisa would like its narrative in story format, but that wasn't what happened.

"It's all right? What happened, Lou?" Chrissie entered the room in distress, the cry of her daughter making her worried.

"I didn't like the story Dad told me," sobbed the little girl.

"Story? What story did Dad tell you?" Chrissie was surprised at the whole conversation and looked at Brian for an explanation.

"I told her '39 as it was a story," he confessed, embarrassed.

"You what? Brian, you know how sad that song is ... " his wife moaned.

"It's just that she loves '39, I thought that was a good idea," he tried to justify himself.

"Oh, it all makes sense now," she sighed, thinking of how to handle this situation. "Bri, your intention was good, don't feel guilty, you didn't know how Lou would react, and Lou, forgive Dad, he didn't want to make you sad on purpose."

"I know ..." Louisa sniffed, feeling calmer now.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" Chrissie offered and her little girl nodded.

"Okay, once upon a time a girl," began her mother.

"A Princess?" Louisa wondered.

"Okay, she could be a princess," Chrissie agreed with a smile. "This princess had a friend and this friend knew a band."

"A band? Like Daddy and the Uncles?" The little girl was getting carried away.

"Exactly," said Mrs. May "the princess liked music, but she didn't like to leave the castle, except that her friend insisted so much that she would see the band that the princess ended up going. When she got there, she saw a handsome lad playing guitar, who after the show, went to talk to the princess and they became friends."

"Really? They look like you and Dad ..." said the little girl, yawning, "but you and Daddy got married ... "

"Yes, we did," Chrissie agreed, "but now it's time for you to sleep."

"Okay, thanks for the story, Mom ..." Louisa thanked her and turned around, getting ready for sleep.

As soon as she fell asleep, her parents left the room.

"That story is the best of them all," murmured Brian, smiling at his wife.

"It's not because I told it, but I think so too." Chrissie smiled back, and kissed him, thinking that even though he was a little clumsy and wrong sometimes, she still loved him anyway.


End file.
